Blue Eyes
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: An unwilling partnership was erected between them. It did not make much sense- Demons, Vampires, and Werewolves working together, but when you have a common threat, sometimes the situation calls for it. A mismatched pack of demons come to Forks, Washington in a hunt for the arachnid hanyo, who seems to have formed his own partnership with a red-haired vampire.


**Fox Demon!Kagome.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or Twilight!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Unwavering blue eyes stared down at the ground as she watched the moving creatures far below her. Her stare was cold, even as an unnaturally warm hand was placed to the center of her back. Long locks of raven black hair tumbled down her shoulders, her hair tie long since snapped in two and left in some unrecalled place in the woodland they currently inhabited.

She could smell _him._

The woods carried his foul scent. It was much stronger than it had been in years, but perhaps that was due to their sudden close proximity. He hadn't been expecting them to be so hot on his trail.

She closed her eyes for a moment's concentration. The twin ears resting atop her head twitched in time with the movement of the wildlife surrounding them. A heavier sound caused her eyes to snap open, and she recognized right away the sound of his fleeing footsteps. A ferocious snarl came from red painted lips as she lunged from the tree she had placed herself in.

They had hunted him down to a town in the States, and she'd be damned if she permitted him the chance of getting away once more. There had been too much time placed into the hunt of him, and she refused to let it drag on any longer.

Far too long… this entire thing had already drug on for too long.

She was driven by her anger as she made chase after him, no longer caring if she went after him on her own. Her pack would catch up to her in time, should she need any help. No, right now she had more important things that demanded her attention, and that was the slaying of _him._

Naraku… just the mere thought of the name caused bile to rise to the back of her throat. The awful, terrible, miserable excuse for a living being… he was nothing but vermin- vermin she'd be more than happy to remove from the face of the planet.

She was not the only one who felt this way, but she most certainly felt it the strongest. The thought of his name brought back the excruciating pain that never permanently left her chest, even after several hundred years had passed.

Kagome came to a halt on a different branch as she began to take tentative sniffs of the air surrounding the area she had halted in. It did not take her long to find the direction he had went off in, and she followed him right after brushing her bare shoulder against the tree to help guide the others of her pack in the proper direction. Her scent remained there, and she hopped down to follow the spider's taken path.

Naraku was a cruel being. He was the embodiment of all things evil and malicious, and he would never stop his action unless someone forced him to come to a halt with his death.

After all of these years, he had adapted to survival just as most creatures ended up doing. He would always find a way to escape, but no more.

He was not unkillable, and she would prove that once she tore his head from his body. Once she got her hands on him… then there would be no possible escape for him. She would sooner disembowel herself than allow him to flee from her grip.

All he caused was pain and agony, and he would continue to do that up until the point of his death. There was no other way. He was to die, and that was final. They could not afford to allow him to live.

Once he got bored of causing mayhem and despair he would only hide away until he thirsted to repeat the cycle.

How many more would he leave in ruins…? _How many more would he tear apart?_

A snarl came from her mouth as she lept over rocks in her way, following him only by the foul scent hovering in the air. She could not see where he was, but she could smell the path he took.

The rest of her pack had already began to pursue in the same direction. All of them were spaced out a bit as to not interfere with the other's chase or get in anyone's way. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to her, and, when that happened, she planned to already have him cornered and prepared for his beheading.

She was one of the faster ones of her pack. Well, out of those present there currently. Her intelligence was high, and her strength was good enough for her to survive well enough on her own for as long as need be. She required work on controlling her emotions, but she could always learn how to do that at a much later date. Right now controlling her emotions would be pointless to the hunt. _Her_ hunt was driven by pure, unadulterated emotion.

Her anger. Her sorrow. Her pain… they all fueled her so she would continue to pursue him, and she would do just that. Up until her final moment she would continue to chase him if it called for it. She could not envision a world where he would be permitted to keep living.

It was _not_ possible.

More individuals in the area threw her off for a moment, and she subconsciously attempted to place their locations to be sure they were kept far from her route. It did not concern her, but she noticed then that they also seemed to be wrapped up in a chase of their own.

Kagome narrowly dodged the red haired female running towards her by leaping high into the air and kicking the redhead into the dirt and rocks underfoot to use her as leverage. Another appeared soon after, him seeming to be chasing the woman she had nearly collided with only seconds ago, and she handled him in a different manner.

She took him by the arm with a secure grip and hurled him over her shoulder and far from her path. Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash when the large, burly man hit the tree she had flung him at.

She did not care about what had just happened behind her, for now Naraku only stood a few feet away from her. He had been watching the situation unfurl with those cold, unfeeling eyes. Kagome snarled again, and she moved as fast as she possibly could towards him. She lunged for his throat without thinking rationally, and it ended up with him tangling a clawed hand in her long locks. Naraku lifted her from the ground by her hair alone and tossed her into the man she had thrown seconds prior, and the both of them hit the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

She was the first to react in the situation, and she untangled herself from him not even a second after landing. Her rage was present on her face as she used him as leverage in getting up off of the ground, and she somehow managed to force him down even more in her pursuit of getting up.

Threatening fangs were bared in a warning as she kicked the tree she stood under. It quivered under the impact of her kick, and a few of its branches fell to the ground upon being knocked loose from where they had been connected.

He was going to die. There was no way he would be getting out of his death. Not after everything he had done to them.

"I'm going to kill him," she growled as she once more zoned in on the path he had fled down. Blue eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" she screeched after him before once more resuming her chase of him. His responding laugh only added fuel to her fire as she followed after him hot on his heels.

* * *

Emmett had been left in a semi state of shock when he had ended up getting thrown from his path. He had seen the girl, and he had been hoping to avoid her, but he had ended up getting tossed to the side as if he had been a tiny pebble to her. He let out a groan of ache as he got up.

For someone so small she definitely had a powerful source of strength. She had characteristics he had never seen on a humanoid figure before, and right away it set off red flags in his head.

But… she seemed to be after someone else, another unknown figure, and she had ignored him for the most part. She didn't seem to be a threatening figure to any of them, to say the least.

He had also been shocked by the coarse language that had fallen from her lips. Such vulgarities did not appear to match the gentle glow her skin held. She definitely looked young. If he had to place her at an age, he would say no older than sixteen at max.

By now he had lost Victoria's trail, as she had taken advantage of the two strangers in the area and made her escape without being seen doing so. Instead of continuing down a lost trail, he instead chose to backtrack towards the rest of his family to inform them of the strange girl.

He found them and they all came to a brief halt in their tracks. He informed them of Victoria's escape and of the two newcomers currently present in the woods.

"She chased him back down this way towards the divide up of the land," Emmett said as they began to go the same path as the strangers. "I don't know what she is, but she sure isn't human or anything I've seen before."

With a lack of information on the girl they were left speculating on the species of the figure she seemed to wish to kill. At the mention of his red eyes one thought was presented as a possibility.

"Could it be that he is a vampire?" Alice asked the question before anyone else could, but asking to one another would not give them a correct answer.

"It is a possibility," Jasper answered her, "but there is no for sure answer that we can have on that right now."

They had made it to a cliffside to spot the two Emmett had encountered. They all managed to get a good look at both of them, and they were instantly struck by the animalistic features she carried on her figure. Canine-shaped ears, and a few tails to match them.

Their presence seemed to take the female by surprise, and she began to swap her attention from her target and them. She was wary of them being behind her. On the other side of the cliff was the wolf pack that inhabited that side of the split territory. Each one was spread out, with the large black furred wolf being the one closest to the cut off.

They had been chasing Victoria as well.

Kagome turned to glance at the new figures now standing behind her. Her ears flattened against her skull as she found herself unable to say for sure what they were. A warning growl came from her, but she was unsure if they understood such communication. They didn't look to be demon or anything closely relating to it.

She heard his chuckle, and Kagome turned her scowl back towards the black haired figure standing a taunting distance away from her. Red met blue as she took a step closer to him. Before she could blink he had turned and darted over the cliffside. Without waiting she followed suit and chased him even after he jumped through the air to get away from her.

 _So close…_ she was so close!

Her fingers grazed the back of his shirt, but, before she could curl the slender digits into the material, something heavy collided with her and knocked her to the stone and water at the bottom of the cliff. The action had caused infuriating results.

Naraku had managed to dodge the hit, and he had escaped while she was knocked down.

Something heavy landed atop of her, and she looked up to see what had knocked her down mid-chase.

She was unable to move as she found herself face to face with a snarling, black furred wolf hovering over her form.

* * *

Panda: We are also redoing this one, as we weren't happy with the original enough to try to continue it.  
Penguin: We are also changing up the pairing. Neither of us are feeling Edward/Kagome as strongly as we were upon starting this, so, instead we decided to make it open for suggestion. Someone from Twilight or Inuyasha...either series may be taken into consideration with the pairing.

 _ **Thank you for reading!  
Feedback is always greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
